customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
A Trailblazing Rookie
A Trailblazing Rookie is a story that revolves around Delta 99 Team and Fireon Daxter. Story Chapter 1 Fireon could not believe what he was going through. His whole team was almost destroyed in a single day, and he was the only one left. As Fireon rushed through the flames, his armor protected him. The Fire Lord wasn't the only one upgraded. The Fire Lord broke out of jail, and Fireon had to catch him. "Fireon?" Zib asked. Professor Nathaniel Zib worked at Hero Factory with Quadal, a robot. "Yeah!" Fireon screamed. The flames were creeping up on him. "Do you have all the civillians in your ship?" "Yeah, I do." Fireon answered. He ran away from the flames, only to be greeted by Fire Lord. "Well, well, well! Look who it is!" Fire Lord said. "It is a pleasure to meet you here again, hero!" He hit Fireon with his giant fire blaster. "I see you heroes have upgraded, well, I did too!" He hit Fireon again, slaming Fireon into a tank of gasoline. "Auugh!" Fireon groaned. "I'll let you go for now," Fire Lord said. "Really?" Fireon said. "Yes, hero, but listen, Hero Factory will turn into rubble, fire, explosives everywhere, and there is nothing you can do about it, Nope, Not one, single thing!" Fire Lord blasted away, leaving Fireon unconsious. Fireon woke up later, to see that he was back at Makuhero City, with Medica. "Are we fine Sir?" Medica asked. "Sure thing." Fireon said. Truth was, why did Fire Lord let him go? Fireon had lots of questions to ask and where was his team? Chapter 2 Fireon walked down the corrider, he was furious. He had his whole team left out on the field, he had to go back. "Sir?" Medica asked, "where are you going?" "I'm going to save my friends." Fireon replied, "they would do this for me, so I'll do this for them." "But you can't use a herocraft without Mr. Makuro's permission." "Well, I'll gamble with him, if he won't let me use it, I'll steal it!" "Any word? will he let you?" Medica asked. "I'm afraid not, but I always have a backup plan, and that backup plan, is to steal the ship!" Fireon yelled. All of the workers stared at him in unsion. "Oops, that came out loud." "I don't think you should be doing this!" Medica warned Fireon. "what if Mr. Makuhero finds out?" "What if he does?" Fireon said. "He'll never let you...hey.." Medica looked at Fireon. Minutes later, Fireon landed the ship at the landing. Chapter 3 Fireon breathed heavilly, his team had just been destroyed. Flames were still lingering, forming around him. "Ah, why have you come again?" Fireon spun around to see Fire Lord staring at him. "Your whole team has gone." He said. "Did you have to do something with this?" Fireon asked. "Ah, no!" Fire Lord said. "I just came here, you know." He said. "In fact, I think I know who did this!" "Really?" Fireon asked. "Yes, I'll show you who did it, as long as you don't lock me up." Fireon had a choice, revenge or a hero's duty, he had to make up his mind. "Fine, I won't lock you up." Fireon decided. He had a plan. Moments later, Fireon arrived at a glacier peak. He shivered. Medica walked beside him. "Are you sure you aren't going to lock him up?" Medica asked. "Don't worry, I've got a plan!" "Ha!" Fire Lord ran to the ship and took off. "Soo Long!" He yelled, and took off at the speed of light. "Are you serious!" Medica yelled, "I thought you had a plan!" "I did, I was supposed to lock him up now." Fireon said. Fireon and Medica continued walking. Fireon came upon a cave. "I'll go inside, you stay out here!" Fireon yelled over the wind. He traveled inside the dark and treacherous cave. Epilogue Fireon wasn't scared of anything, but now he was terrified. Fireon conitnued walking into the cave. "Are you okay?" Medica asked. "Yeah," He shivered. "I'm....Fine." He continued walking. He came upon a room full of ice. Sparkling diamonds and rubies shimmered. "Wow!" I wonder what's up top..." He stared at the top. It was pure blackness. He saw two ruby eyes staring at him. HUMMMM! The noise was getting louder. "What the heck?" "GET HIM!" Black swarms of something swooped down and filled the room. Fireon blasted his blaster. He couldn't see a thing. A few seconds later, he went pitch black. Coming March 21, 2012 A story, ...... Reviews Click: REVIEWS, Please write your reveiws. (NO NEGATIVE REVEIWS ALLOWED, ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM) Characters * Fire Lord (Lego Company) * Fireon Daxter * Prof. Nathaniel Zib and Quadal (Lego Company) * Medica * Vampras